


in the middle of the night

by ocean_clown



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmares, post 3x08, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_clown/pseuds/ocean_clown
Summary: Eve wakes up to a nervous and almost-crying Villanelle. She tries to calm her down.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	in the middle of the night

"Shit."

Eve turned around when she heard Villanelle's voice. The movements and different noises that had echoed against the walls of the hotel room had started to drag her out of sleep but hearing her speak made her open her eyes. Something wasn't right. She saw the blue-toned city light reflect on the blond hair of the woman who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's going on?" Eve asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Nightmare," Villanelle said, her voice hoarse. "It's fine."

It wasn't. Her breathing was heavy and uneven. Villanelle coughed twice, muttered unintelligible words. She leaned on her knees under Eve's half-opened but worried eyes. Right away, Eve hated the sight of Villanelle running a hand through her hair in a hectic movement; hated the vision of Villanelle trying to catch her breath, agitated, troubled. Not entirely woken up yet, she clumsily reached for the blonde to offer a comforting hand. Villanelle tensed up when she felt the tips of Eve's fingers on her back. Eve immediately removed her hand at the sudden movement and pushed herself on her elbows to sit higher on the bed. She left Villanelle alone for a while and gave her the space she needed until a chocked sob broke the silence of the hotel room.

"Hey, hey!" Eve whispered as she got closer to Villanelle.

On her knees behind the assassin, Eve snuck her arm around her waist and let her forehead rest against her shoulder, pulling her close. Minute after minute, deep breaths replaced the laborious and shaky inhalations. Eve waited for Villanelle to calm down a little more before she loosened her hold on the younger woman and moved back to her place. Once she rearranged the pillows behind her back to sit more comfortably, she tapped on the mattress.

"Come here."

Villanelle wiped the tears on her cheeks and slipped under the covers to lie where Eve had invited her to. Her open arms were a relief; the best shelter Villanelle could've asked for in the middle of the night. She rested her head on Eve's chest and focused on her heartbeat. Slow, even, calming. So different from what it used to be like when they were in the same room, in each other's space. All hearts racing, heightened senses, and clouded judgement. Not this time.

Eve's voice was deep and reassuring - _shh, calm down_ \- as she traced random patterns on her arm, holding her close.

"It's ok. You're ok."

She left light kisses against Villanelle's hair and stroked her back.

"Better?" She asked when Villanelle's breathing became barely audible.

Villanelle nodded and moved one of her arms, tucked against Eve's side, to circle her waist. She gripped the older woman's baggy shirt, made a little ball of fabric in her hand.

They stayed silent for a moment, until Eve said, "You know, after Rome, I had this nightmare. All the time."

Villanelle swallowed with difficulty.

"What was it about?"

She asked the question but she already knew. She didn't even want to hear the answer. But she needed Eve's voice to fill as much space as possible in her head, needed Eve's words to sweep the remaining dust of her nightmare. Even if it meant hearing how much damage she had done, how much she had hurt her physically and psychologically.

"You were in the hotel hallway," Eve explained, knowing the other woman knew what hotel she was talking about. "He had his hands around your neck, pressing on your throat. Again and _again_. And I never made it in time."

"What?" Villanelle asked, perplexed. She wasn't sure she had heard everything right.

"I couldn't get to you."

Eve's voice was barely above a whisper now. Like if she was trying to prevent the memories of the nightmare to haunt her again. Villanelle was speechless. It was unexpected and strange. Strange that after violently murdering a man with an ax and barely surviving a gunshot, what made Eve wake up out of breath in the middle of the night was her death. Strange that she didn't dream of hurting her in any way.

"I didn't sleep a whole night for months," Eve confessed.

"I'm sorry."

It wasn't about the nightmare.

"I know."

Villanelle debated whether or not to tell Eve what caused her bad dream. She worried that it would be too much, that it would be above what Eve could accept from her. That she would leave her for good.

"I did something bad," Villanelle started, her heart beating fast. Eve played with her hair, whispered _it's ok_ so Villanelle continued. "To my mother."

The first thing that went through Eve's mind, from what she knew, was that she probably deserved it. But it certainly wasn't what Villanelle needed to hear. The assassin's grip on her shirt was strong as if she was scared Eve would vanish. Or walk away.

"I-" She tried to explain but couldn't with the lump in her throat.

Eve wanted to ask her what happened. Not because she needed to know but because she wanted Villanelle to feel safe enough to tell her - which clearly wasn't the case-. But she didn't want to push her either. So, she stayed silent, leaving her enough time to decide if she felt ready to talk about it or not.

"It was bad, Eve. I don't want you to- You don't-" Villanelle stumbled upon her words, her heart rate increased drastically.

Eve tightened her hold around Villanelle's body as she felt her become agitated again.

She planted a kiss on the top of her head and stayed close to her ear to say, "It's alright. I'm not going anywhere."

Villanelle let out a relieved sigh when she heard the only thing she needed to know at that moment. She let go of Eve's crumpled shirt. Instead, she splayed her hand on Eve's hip, convinced she would not run away, would not abandon her, not that night.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" Villanelle asked in a small voice, her eyes heavy with sleep.

"Sure," Eve replied with a smile.

She continued loosely wrapping Villanelle's blond locks around her fingers and rubbing her back.

When Villanelle's heartbeat finally matched her own, Eve closed her eyes and let her mind wander to a place where no nightmares would get either of them.


End file.
